Fight!
by cam94509
Summary: This story is part of the same series I'm writing as Clean Up. You don't have to have read Clean Up to appreciate it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be posting it, becuase no one has read all of clean up yet. Not even me. Its not fully written yet :P lol.
1. fight!

Fight!

A/N: This was originally planned as a piece VERY late in Clean Up (which will probably get a new title soon; I don't think it's accurate anymore… That is, if it ever gets another CHAPTER, I'm suffering from the worst writers block EVER), and when I'm done writing Clean Up, the two stories should line up so that there is about a two month gap between them. That said, I don't plan on giving major spoilers here… even after Clean Up is finished.

Note: I edited this chapter, as I missed an important line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Part 1: Lies.

Kari's POV:

"Something wrong?" T.K. asked.

"Nothing." I lied _If feeling guilty because I'm cheating on you counts as 'nothing'_

"Alright." He said, trustingly, kissed me on the cheek, and waved as he left for his locker.

I wished he trust me so entirely. It made me feel even worse.

Of course, I SHOULD feel worse, but…

T.K's POV:

She looked AWFUL. I wasn't sure I believed her that nothing was wrong, because something HAD to be bothering her.

But if she didn't want to say WHAT, then I was fine with that.

That was, until I noticed something kind of odd.

She walked off in the opposite direction of her locker.

Perhaps she was sick and was being caused confusion by it?

I followed her, making sure she didn't hear me… I think, subconsciously, I knew perfectly well that her behavior was suspicious, and I didn't trust her. But I wanted to believe that I trusted her.

She stopped at Davis's locker.

I could have sworn Davis noticed me.

They talked for a few seconds... She put an arm around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

I ran off, pushing against the tide of people in the hallway. I wished I hadn't followed her, and I tried, desperately, not to think about what I had just seen.

But really, I knew I couldn't lie to myself. No matter how much I loved Kari, she was cheating on me.

And that hurt a hell of a lot. Because I did love her.

A lot.


	2. Confrontation

Part 2: Confrontation

A/N: My original summary was awful, and I've changed it to be slightly more accurate. Sadly, 255 characters aren't enough… Although if I got unlimited characters, I might write something as my first chapter, which was half prologue (in length) and half chapter (in content) for my summary :D This chapter is probably the one with the most 'bad' language in it that I've ever written. BTW: I added a line to my previous chapter just before finishing this one. I missed an important part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...

After getting my stuff from my locker, I got to my first period classroom, trying to disguise that anything was wrong. Sadly, we had chosen our seats for the quarter yesterday. I had thought it was a blessing, at first.

Now, it was a curse. After all, I was going to have to sit next to _her_ for the rest of the quarter.

_What the hell did I do to deserve THIS? I trusted her, she cheated on me._

_And why did Davis not tell Kari that I was there?_

I knew the second answer immediately

He was trying to start a fight between me and Kari.

For once, his plan was going to work. _Besides, he deserves her, the cheating..._

_Speak of the devil._ I thought as no one other than the girl I had been calling 'the cheating...' in my head entered the room, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Of course, she didn't know anything abnormal had. Yet.

She sat down next to me.

I ignored her entirely.

"T.K?" She asked.

I didn't answer.

She looked confused, and slightly hurt.

I imitated her perfectly.

"What is up with YOU today?" She asked, sounding slightly angry.

"I don't know, you tell me!" I snapped, "Why would I EVER ignore you, Kari?"

"Oh." She answered. "You found out."

"Yes. How long have you been cheating on me for, anyway?"

She dodged the question "I'm sorry."

"Not possibly as sorry as I am. I thought... I thought you loved me! Anyway, Answer the damn question."

"A month." She looked sorry... But I didn't really care.

She looked honest when she said she loved me, as well. And as far as I could tell, that was just another perfectly delivered lie.

"Kari... It's over. I'm... I would love to say 'I'm sorry', only... Well, I'm not."

"T.K... Please don't..."

"Kari, we are through. You have Davis, anyway"

"But I'd rather have you."

"Doesn't make a damn bit of difference. You should have thought of that BEFORE you decided that you would cheat on me."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't change anything, Kari."

It was going to be a LONG quarter.


	3. Guilt

Part 3: Guilt

A/N: This is one of the few scenes that has ever gotten STRONGER when I was rewriting it on the computer. Ironically, this scene got steadily weaker throughout my various rewrites in my binders. And it STILL got dramatically shorter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own these characters.

Kari's POV:

Second period.

Just yesterday, I thought this was going to be the worst period of the day. Why? Because it was away from my then boyfriend, T.K.

Now, he was my ex.

I wasn't sure if I should be angry at him, me, or both of us. At first, I had leaned towards the last option, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it was my fault entirely.

He had trusted me. I had cheated on him.

While he was doing everything possible right by me, I was doing everything possible wrong by him.

He had loved me. I had used him.

At lunch, I was going to apologize again.

Whether he was listening or not.

Not becuase I thought he would want me back, but becuase I knew I had wronged him.

I would try to make it up to him, whether he wanted anything to do with me now or not.


	4. Appology

Part 4: Apology:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I LOVE this part. Originally, there was a chapter titled 'wishes' between this one and the last one, but I think this one sums in up fairly well.

T.K's Point of View:

"T.K." I heard Kari say. She sounded… unsure of her self. Whatever, I didn't care how she felt anymore.

"I don't have time for deceit and lies right now, Kari. I'm not sure I ever do anymore."

That one hurt her. Well, maybe she felt even one one-millionth as hurt as I did. Didn't make me feel any worse.

Didn't make me feel any better, either.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I-"

"You've said that before. I didn't believe you then, I don't believe you now."

"- don't care whether you want me back, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry" She finished, as if I hadn't interrupted at all. "Anyway, I'm going to assume you still don't want anything to do with me, so… I'll leave you be."

I knew, then, that I couldn't stay angry forever. And I had NO idea how I was going to feel once the anger passed.

I was too angry to even hope to see past it, but in that moment, I realized that, somehow, I still loved her.

This was going to be a long quarter indeed, if I was going to be sitting next to a girl I both loved AND hated in most of my classes.

But I didn't have to hate her, that was my choice. And I didn't really want to.

"Kari… Wait."

She turned around, looking… Hopeful, perhaps?

"I… can't forgive you yet. But I will."

"I'm assuming, since you can't forgive me yet, that you still want me to leave now?" She asked, looking… More herself that I'd seen her in what must have been… A month. And I knew why, finally.

"Yeah."


	5. Forgiveness

Part 5: Forgiveness:

A/N: These five parts make up the first 'arch chapter' of this story. It's titled… Guess what… 'Fight!'

This part is actually almost as much fun as the part before it to write. Why don't you tell me how it is to read by pressing the little, green I think? Button at the bottom of the page.

Or how little fun, as the case might be. I hope it isn't, but be honest.

Disclaimer: For the fifth time, I don't own Digimon.

I had fifth period alone, as well. I had mostly ignored her in third period, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that again.

I knew she was honestly sorry. I wanted to forgive her. But still, I couldn't.

I wished I had never found out she had been cheating. I preferred being lied to over being angry at someone who I loved, and whom being angry at hurt me.

I really wish she'd never cheated, but that was obvious.

I decided that if I'd rather be lied to then be angry, then my anger was petty, and it definitely wasn't doing anyone any good.

Angry or not, I would be the better person, and forgive her.

I was surprised to find that the class seemed slower once I'd made this choice, and that I couldn't wait to tell her that I forgave her.

6th period:

I sat down next to her in this class.

"Kari… I forgive you."

It thrilled me, to say those words.

"Do you still love me, T.K?" She asked.

"Yes, but… You are going to have to choose between me and Davis."

"I want you." She said.

"Alright then. I want you back… More than anything else in the world."


	6. Unconditional

Part 6: Unconditional

After school:

A/N: I took some liberty in changing where the characters lived slightly. I tried to write what happened between CU and this once, however, I was even further from finishing CU than I am now, so my attempt at writing 'summer' (that was what I titled that story.) fell through.

It did, however, have a convincing explanation as to why Kari had moved into the same apartment building as T.K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"You look AWFUL. Are you alright?" I said, as me and Kari walked back in the direction of our apartment building."

"Other than feeling guilty? Yeah."

"Kari… Don't keep beating yourself up over it. You can't change the past."

"I can't help it."

"I know." I said. "I just… don't like to see you hurting."

"Even after I hurt you like I did?"

I stopped.

"I did enjoy it for a little while" I admitted, looking away for a moment. Then I looked back to her, and finished my thought "But… it's not worth it. You are worth to much to me for me to enjoy watching you be hurt by anything, even if you've hurt me."

"I still feel really guilty."

I put an arm around her, resting it on her shoulder. "I forgive you."

"Yeah, but I'm still hurting you. You still can't trust me, no matter how much you want to."

I pulled her slightly closer to me, "Kari… I will trust you, because it's not worth hurting us both so that I can be sure that you aren't lying to me."

She surprised me by throwing her arms around me, "T.K." She said, "Thank you. You are so good towards me, even when I don't really deserve it."

"You don't have to deserve it… Love is unconditional."

I held her close to me, and then continued in a whisper, "Besides, you do deserve it. So long as you love me, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I took to long to forgive you. If I'm ever angry at you again, I'll keep myself in check. I promi-"

"You don't have to promise me anything" she whispered "I'll take your word for it."

"Kari, not that I don't wish I could continue this moment forever, but we both need to get to the apartment."

She sighed, and the embrace broke. "You're right… as always."

A/N: How was this chapter? Please give me C&C!


End file.
